1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the present disclosure relates generally to an electricity transformation device and, more particularly, to a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent years, demands for more convenient, robust and economical goods continue to rise with the advancement and progress of industry and social-economic. As such, products with more economic values are being developed to meet these and other needs.
A conventional power supply is to dispose each circuit component on the motherboard. In order to conduct the output power source of each circuit component, some processes are needed such as a perforation process, a patch cord process, and so on, and the wires of multiple groups of output wires need to be managed.
As mentioned above, multiple groups of output wires are disposed in the case of the power supply so that the inner space of the power supply is crowded. The processes of perforation and patch cord on the motherboard are more difficult. In addition, the circuit component layout is difficult due to there being a lot of monitoring devices disposed on the motherboard, and the electrical property and stability of the power supply is affected by a plurality of signals of the monitors.
In view of the above, the existing apparatus still has obvious inconvenience and defects and needs further improvement. In order to solve the above problems, those skilled in the art are trying hard to find a solution, but no applicable method is put forward.
Therefore, it's a problem of how to improve the production difficulty and the space being crowded due to performing some processes to the motherboard such as a perforation process, a patch cord process, and so on, and managing the wires of multiple groups of output wires. In addition, it's also a problem of how to decrease the circuit component layout difficulty and weakness of the electrical property and electrical stability of the power supply due to there being a lot of monitoring devices. Accordingly, there exists an urgent need in the related art to provide a solution to address this disadvantage.